De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by xNoTomorrow
Summary: Et si Kim Hyun-Joon n'avait pas été victime d'un assassinat et n'avait jamais demandé Choi Seung-Hee en mariage mais plutôt qu'ils s'étaient une énième fois disputés sur ce phare ? Si Kim Huyn-Joon, lassé des caprices de cette petite-amie, avait souhaité recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs ?


OS Iris : De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

-La silhouette de la jeune femme se découpait derrière les vitres de la douche. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle se lavait et presque autant qu'une autre personne l'observait, silencieuse.  
-Lorsque la brune sortit de la cabine de douche, enroulée dans sa serviette, son regard rencontra celui de l'homme, assis par terre dos au mur, en train de l'attendre.  
-« Tu sais que tu peux rester dans le salon. Ça fait des semaines que tu sais comment allumer la télévision !  
- C'est vrai. Mais les émissions nord-coréennes ne m'intéressent pas, répondit l'autre avec le sourire qui faisait intérieurement craquer la jeune femme, laquelle reprit :  
- Tu aurais du t'en douter. Les différences entre le Nord et le Sud sont innombrables ... Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Ils doivent te considérer comme un traître désormais. »  
-L'homme haussa les épaules, l'air peu concerné.  
-Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Kim Hyun-Joon avait quitté la Corée du Sud pour la Corée du Nord. Lors de leurs péripéties, l'ex-agent du NSS avait noué une solide amitié avec la presque mutique Kim Seon-Hwa. Depuis son arrivée, il logeait temporairement chez celle-ci, espérant trouver un travail différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Malheureusement, personne hormis le parti ne s'intéressait à lui, un sud-coréen.  
-Seon-Hwa revint à la charge, la tête légèrement baissée :  
-« Pourquoi as-tu laissé Choi Seung-Hee ? Vous alliez vous ... marier. C'était bien un de vos projets, non ?  
- À un moment, oui ... »  
-Hyun-Joon se releva, s'approcha de sa colocataire qui ne disait mot et continua :  
-« Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'entre elle et moi, il y avait beaucoup de non-dits et de personnes qui nous séparaient.  
- Comme Baek San ?  
- Oui. Comme lui. Et comme d'autres fantômes de nos passés respectifs ... »  
-L'homme sourit doucement en contemplant celle qui lui faisait face. Puis il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. La brunette poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'agrippa au cou de celui qu'elle aimait. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait peur de faire une crise cardiaque et une chaleur jusque là inconnue fit place dans tous ses membres. C'est fou comme cet homme avait pu la rendre à nouveau sensible au charme masculin, le sien essentiellement. Une fois posée, elle s'assit au bord du lit tandis que Hyun-Joon posait sa tête sur les genoux de Seon-Hwa de façon à pouvoir regarder le visage de celle-ci.  
-« Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme cela ? »  
-La question fit à nouveau naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme qui répondit :  
-« Je regarde la femme que j'aime. »  
-Le cœur de la femme rata un battement. Et, bien qu'une vague d'espoir s'abattit sur une mer de résignation, la nord-coréenne décida de rester réaliste. Il devait se jouer d'elle, comme il faisait parfois. Sauf que ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Il aimait Seung-Hee mais pas elle, Seon-Hwa.  
-« Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas du tout. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.  
- C-co-comment ?  
- La première fois que j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi, autre que de l'amitié ou du respect, c'est le jour où tu m'as quitté pour retourner dans le Nord. Ton sourire m'a touché. Et, depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi, mes sentiments à ton égard se sont renforcés. Tu fais des efforts pour parler avec moi alors que, tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu n'apprécies pas toujours la compagnie. Petit à petit, ton caractère agréable et simple m'a conquis. Tu m'as conquis. Je t'aime. »  
-Des larmes semblables à des perles roulèrent sur les joues de Seon-Hwa. Hyun-Joon les essuya doucement de ses doigts avant de poser ses lèvre sur celles de la brunette. Les deux ex-ennemis s'embrassèrent doucement.

-La bouche de l'homme descendait peu à peu vers le cou de la femme lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit ainsi que la voix de Park Chul-Young venu dîner :

-« Dépêchez-vous ! Je vais être trempé ! »

-Les amoureux se séparèrent et se sourirent, complices. Hyun-Joon se leva, caressa la joue de Seon-Hwa avant de partir ouvrir tout en râlant.


End file.
